Present invention relates to a new type of building brick. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new type of building brick which does not require mortar in the construction of buildings.
Until the present invention, the construction of a brick building required the skills of a mason. In addition, labor had to be provided on the job site in connection with the preparation and handling of mortar.
The present invention enables the rapid construction of a building without the mixing of mortar. Furthermore, the construction of a building in accordance with the present invention does not require the skills of a mason.